1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drawer organizers; and, more particularly, to apparatus for organizing the interior of a box, drawer or closet in a neat, orderly manner by providing a plurality of spaced linearly aligned separate suspended sections in the box, drawer or closet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost every home has a dresser or other similar type of furniture with drawers that pull out and can be used to hold various articles of clothing, such as stockings, underwear, etc. Such items of clothing are usually merely thrown into the drawer and the user must rummage through the various articles in the drawer to find one particular item. There is a need for a way to organize such drawers or provide independent boxes or drawers so that the different items can be segregated so that one particular item can be quickly and easily retrieved from the drawer. In recent years, many people have organized their closets. Such means for organizing clothes and the like should be relatively inexpensive, easy to set up and install, and useful in boxes, drawers or in closets.